The present invention relates generally to a toy water squirt gun and, more particularly, to a pressurized toy water squirt gun having a primary squirt gun and one or more detachable water weapons.
Pressurized squirt guns that eject water from a pressurized reservoir are generally known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,437 to D'Andrade et al. discloses a toy water gun that operates by releasing water from a water reservoir that is pressurized by air. The reservoir is pressurized using a manually operated air pump. When a trigger is operated, water is released under pressure from the reservoir through an outlet nozzle.
A number of additional water-based toy guns or other water-based toy weapons exist in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,480 to Shindo discloses a squirt gun having a hollow housing and having an expandable rubber tube disposed within the hollow housing. A trigger squeezes or pinches a portion of the rubber tube against the housing to close off an outlet nozzle. Pressurized water is released from the rubber tube upon rotating the trigger, which releases the squeezed portion of the tube so that water may be dispensed from the outlet nozzle. Another water-based toy weapon can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,225 to Hix, which discloses a toy water grenade. A housing includes a fluid chamber surrounded by a pneumatic chamber. A piston member is arranged for sliding movement along the reservoir chamber upon release of a pin. Upon movement of the piston, exit ports are exposed and water is expelled from the fluid chamber.